


Deciding Upon Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beautiful alien planet, First Time, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, On the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Shore-leave; the truest loving declarations are made, and these promises are followed by the loving, truest form of Vulcan Bonding, and of Sex.





	

Deciding Upon Love

 

Jim sat on the pale, almost white sand of this beautiful beach; looking out at a sea that was equally pale, but Amethyst in colour. This was a Federation-run R&R resort for Starfleet crews requiring shore leave, and Jim was almost entirely relaxed at this point, thankfully. Almost entirely relaxed. Some of his crew were just a few kilometres down the beach; sitting at picnic benches, under sun shades, next to, and in front of, an excellent café; the pleasant bubble of happy talk was amiable background noise; not too loud. Jim didn’t really mind it’s gentle presence.

Spock carefully approached Jim; noting how the human’s knees were drawn to his chest, his toes planted in the soft sand, occasionally flexing so that the sand filtered through them. Jim’s hands, meanwhile, were locked in mutual grasp of one another, somewhat, around his knees. Spock sat gently, quietly beside Jim, in a similar fashion, opting for that after considering kneeling, as he did when in meditation.

Still looking at this beautiful alien horizon, Jim eventually spoke. “I used to think it was a woman I needed, a feminine delight, to walk beside me on beaches like this.”

“I know.” Spock replied.

Jim then, gradually, looked over to Spock. “Are you still glad to have come back to Enterprise?”

“Yes, Jim.” Spock noted.

Jim smiled. “Thank you for coming back.”

“Thank you for letting me come back to the ship.” Spock told Jim.

“I think we do our best work when we’re together. I know that my crew and I are better for having you with us.” Jim paused. “We tried being apart, didn’t we?”

“I don’t think it worked out particularly well, do you?” Spock dared.

“It might be a little arrogant of me to think like this, but, like I said, I think we work magic, and our best magic at that, when we are together.” Jim brushed Spock’s shoulder momentarily as he spoke.

“I didn’t leave because I didn’t want to love you…” Spock told Jim through their discreet touch. “I left, partly because I decided that, perhaps, if I removed myself from the proverbial sea of plenty, you would be at less risk of losing your Command; all that you have worked for, and on which you thrive.”

“I know that now. I even knew it last night, when I was tipsy, and you helped me find Bones so that he could give me that anti-intoxicant.” Jim promised. “I knew it even when I was hurt by your supposed distaste of loving me; I mean, when you left. On some level, I knew even then that your actions were partly selfless.”

“I was also trying to believe that apparently ridding myself of emotions would help me to cope with the fact that I love you, but cannot have you.” Spock somehow confessed.

“But you can, Spock. You can have me, and I know we’ll still be strong enough to work together. We’ve already been living, and working, alongside the fact that we have these feelings. We’ve always put duty first. I have faith that we always will, because doing what’s right is important to both of us. That won’t change.” Jim answered.

“It can’t.” Spock stated.

“We’ve tried being apart, and I don’t believe it worked for us, or that it was very successful for those to whom we will always have a duty. At one time, I really thought that I identified with you so much because your soul is, while being undoubtedly Vulcan, also, so human.” He held up his hands in surrender. “But I know that’s probably an insult of sorts.”

“Not exactly, Jim. Many people I admire are Human.” Spock held Jim’s gaze.

“I know now that the reason I identify so much with you is because we belong together. Is it too intense to consider that we might be soul mates?” Jim pondered.

“It isn’t too intense a ‘thing’ to consider, Jim.” Spock promised.

Jim looked up to the evening sky, and across the beach to those members of his crew gathered there; and then, he looked back to Spock. “After the party, can we talk some more?”

“I will be glad of that chance also.” Spock confided in Jim.

Jim smiled deeply. “Good!”

They got up, and, side by side, they walked over to a free table, and sat across from each other.

___ ____ __

Jim leant against the bedroom wall.

Spock moved upon the bed, and locked eyes with Jim.

“Is that an invite back to your bed. Ashaya?” Jim asked warmly; smiling so genuinely, yet again.

“It is, my Ashayam.” Spock promised.

Jim crossed the small space to the bed that they’d just made love upon.

Spock reached out, taking Jim’s hand, in gentle awe, and grateful ‘posession’. He then kissed Jim with the O’zhesta – and, as Jim drew closer, climbing upon the bed, Spock took his soul mate, Captain, friend, and lover, into his arms, pulling him down until their bodies met further still.

They looked in to each other’s eyes for long, delicious moments during which their minds and bodies, their souls, continued to touch, and they truly came together. They were both calmed and stirred by one another’s absolute love.

“I love you, Ashaya. You are my T’hy’la.” Each of them told of, and showed, such love, for one another.

“I love you forever.” It was a fact that they had both known for years, and it was now a vow that they shared; totally together.

“I love you forever.” They said to one another, as that fact Bonded them together.

The End..?  
6.1.17


End file.
